Beckoning Tenderness
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: One-Shot. Although the phenomenon had happened so long ago; the memories still remained etched clearly in the depths of her heart until this day, perhaps; they might prolong toward oblivion.... IchixRuki


Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Plot is mine. Fanfiction is based on episode 15-16 of the anime series.

AN: Kiwi, here. This is my first time writing about a canon-character pairing without usage of Ocs. Aren't I amazing? I wrote this fanfic really late, so I'm sorry if my fanfic is written horribly. I'm not sure if the dialogue in my fanfic follows up with the episode but I tried to write it out from what I've remembered after watching the dubbed version; which was long while ago – All in all I'm basically winging it. I hope you enjoy this one, reviews are welcome.

**Song Inspiration: Sen No Yoru Wo Koete – Aqua Timez **

Beckoning Tenderness

Although the phenomenon had happened so long ago; the memories still remained etched clearly in the depths of her heart until this day, perhaps; they might prolong toward oblivion.

Thinking back to that time as she gazed out through the window frame; peering at Mother Nature's bountiful season of summer blooming in Karakura.

The time and circumstance when they had first met had drastically changed the coursing fate of their lives.

Of all the people she had encountered; he reminded her of _that one person_ whom was extremely important in her life back then. She watched the setting sun sinking deeply into the sky line's colors.

From his outward physical appearance, beneath his angry brow; his eyes sparkled filled with utmost determination and influential intensity, his smiles rarely seen held that almost abruptly sent a nostalgic charging spark running down her spine. His demeanor practically screamed tough guy; which only partly revealed who he was to others.

His personality and character, he was stubborn, reckless and ignorant. But she couldn't exactly blame the youth for his blockheadedness… She had to admit that he had still much to learn.

However, she respected him because of his kind heart and his ability to draw such unthinkable strength and power; in order to protect or save someone who is important to him. There were times he had risked his life in order to do so, and the amount of pain he had to endure. But that was the life he led after all. His kindheartedness was what reminded her of _him_ the most.

She stared down at her desk, gathering her textbooks together, arranging them in proper order of tomorrow's lessons.

A flash blanked her mind of today's events.

_Do you like Ichigo?_

She chuckled at the flashback, remembering clearly her answer and the conversation following it.

She placed the books in her book bag and clicked it shut. She headed for the door and left the empty classroom.

From what she had understood, the pure emotion of love was only that, a burden, like other useless feelings like happiness, sadness, anger.

She wasn't supposed to feel these feelings; she was only to ignore them. In order to preserve her pride and honor of being one of the Shinigami of the Seireitei, in order to escape the pity of those above and below her status.

Living in the Human world all this time, surrounded by her new friends and him, those emotions of which she was supposed to suppress and hide. Those trivial emotions made her feel…alive and far more humane then anything she had ever felt before.

_Did she love Ichigo…? _

She did hold a certain type of love for that fifteen year old strawberry. That type of love was only mere friendship.

But who knows, maybe that tiny seed will manifest and grow into something more then that.

"Hey, Rukia!" The dark haired female looked up to see him, Kurosaki Ichigo standing before her, the substitute shinigami boy she had gradually come to respect.

She was silent as she studied his features closely for a moment.

"Something wrong? Is there a hollow near by?" He asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

One look and she knew.

Her decision was final. The reason for it; was solely out of love and tenderness that Ichigo had prompted her of.

She would leave for his sake tonight.


End file.
